Super Smash Bros Revolution X
by AirLyn
Summary: A new group of villains has come and kidnapped the Smashers but not their powers. Crazy the only one not kidnapped goes to find the people destined to use the Smashers powers to save them. Couples: Smashers/OC [maybe], OCs/OCs [maybe]
1. Kidnapped Smashers

In the world that is of smash everything was at peace…at the moment…but that's for later! Anyway it was very calm & peaceful, especially at the mansion by the forest. The sun was rising over the horizon and the birds chirped as morning arrived. All the smashers began waking up getting all washed & dressed up then walking downstairs to the dining room to have breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" the person in charge of the smashers, a giant right hand by the name of Master Hand, said as he passed through the dining area.

"Morning" they smashers, as they are called by, responded back then went back to chatting and eating.

Master Hand left the dining room into the hallway. He headed (Me: More like handed, yeah…*cricket noise*…Me: You all suck) down the hallway and into his office which he found all messy with papers & things scattered every where.

"CRAZY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Master Hand yelled in anger.

Crazy was Master Hands brother, older sadly, who was also the left hand. He was in their office going all the draws and cabinets, but why?

"Ayo bro what's up?"

"Don't you bro me, you were looking for the candy stache weren't you?" MH said pointing an accusing finger at C.

"No…Yes…Maybe…No…Yes…"

""You're not finding this time and I'm not giving it to you. Now help me clean this up" MH ordered.

Crazy frowned, if that's possibly for a hand, but started helping anyway. While picking up the papers Master Hand came across, THE FILES, the files about Sub Space which got hip thinking again. Just 3 days all the smashers defeat an enemy the came and destroyed their worlds, Tabuu. Once defeating him everything got restored back to normal. Master Hand wasn't really sure what happened since was hypnotized. The weird thing was that today when Master H woke up he had a strange feeling that something bad might happen today, but he decided to shake it off.

"_Let's just hope nothing bad like that happens again" _he thought.

Meanwhile with the smashers they have all finished breakfast and were all enjoying their time in the backyard. Some where relaxing like Princess Peach & Zelda were drinking tea, others like the Fox, Falco, & Wolf were practicing shots with their blasters, while the swordsmen, Marth, Link, Ike, and Roy (Roy is here because he's awesome) were sparing.

In the forest behind the mansion sleeping, more like taking a nap, on a tree stump was the the dinosaur Yoshi. Though it was not peaceful enough, which the forest usually is, for him to sleep. Yoshi opened his eyes to see the wind was picking up really fast. He looked around & saw far away beyond the trees were dark figures. Yoshi didn't find this good in the slightest & quickly ran back to the mansion.

"YOSHI, YOSHI YOSHI" he yelled to everyone in a panicky voice make them stop what there doing.

"Whats-a wrong-a Yoshi?" Yoshi's owner, the fat Italian plumber, Mario asked coming over.

"Yoshi yoshi, yoshi yoshi"

"What! You-a say there is-a bad guys-a in the forest-a?" Luigi, Mario's brother, asked coming over also; Yoshi nodded.

Soon the wind started to pick up & the sun was no longer shining for dark grey clouds covered the sky.

"_That's strange, they didn't say anything about any rain today"_ Samus thought looking at the sky.

"Is everyone ok?" MH asked as he came outside after seeing what was going on.

"We're all fine, is something wrong?" Meta Knight asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, I sense something terrible approaching"

"~Samshers~" a creepy voice said from the forest.

"Everyone get ready" Master H said; all the smashers got into a ready battle stance.

Soon there was a black, dark red, & purple vortex in the sky. Once it fully developed a group of 7 people emerged from the forest, & by emerged I mean they floated up into the air. You could not really see what they looked like for their bodies were covered in what seemed to be black and red static & their arms were crossed over their bodies ( like Tabuu).

(Any text that is in this "~~" means that one of the members of Revolution X is talking)

"~Aw look, they are still here~"

"~Looks like Tabuu couldn't do it~"

"~That's because he was to **weak**~" you could hear the venom off their voice.

"~Looks like we'll have to finish them ourselves~" they smirked.

"HEY, sorry to break up your conversation but who are you guys and why are you here" Falco yelled glaring at them.

"~Man, and I thought everyone knew us, guess not~"

"~I'm sorry, how rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves~"

"~We our a group known as Revolution X~"

"~We have traveled long and hard~"

"~Along the way pillaging~"

"~And now we're finally here to finish what that fool Tabuu couldn't~"

"~And that is to destroy you all, the smashers~"

"_Damn"_ Master H scolded "On my queue everybody" he whispered to them "ATTACK" he yelled & everyone jumped into action; literally since Revolution X is still floating.

Kirby got onto his warp star swooping down on RX1 (Revolution X member # 1), Bowser jumped up and swiped his claws at RX2, Yoshi shitted out an egg & threw it at RX3, Pikachu charged up an electric attack & shot it at RX4, Ness charged up a PK fire & shot it at RX5, Snake took out a rocket launcher shooting a rocket at RX6, and Rob shot his eye lasers at RX7.

The bad thing was that their attacks did not hit bouncing off Revolution X back towards the smashers and Master H sending them to the ground in pain.

"~HA, that was fun~"RX7 said laughing.

"~Commence the operation~" RX2 commanded.

Rx5 put their hands out in front of them making a clear dome over the smashers & Master H.

"AHHHHH" they all screamed in pain for RX5 was removing their powers.

The dome went away and RX5 raised their arms up moving a giant glowing white ball that contained their powers. RX5 balled their hands into fits making the white ball explode and the powers disappeared…or did they.

Anyway now with their powers gone the smashers no longer had their weapons, clothes, and were passed out. They did not have their regular clothes but were now wearing plain white clothes (except for you know someone like Bowser). The vortex started sucking up the smashers and Master H.

"~Excellent~" RX1 smirked then Revolution X all went through the vortex which closed & disappeared after they went through; everything went back to normal looking.

Guess who was watching this all happen too…Crazy.

"Oh no, this is TERRIBLE" he yelled out to the sky "I must do some-ohhhhh a kitteh, come here kitteh" he said chasing after the kitten that just passed by.

Later

"_Ugh…why does my head hurt"_ someone (?) though as their eyes started opening up.

? looked to see they were in a clear container (kinda like those pod things from Lady Gagas Bad Romance) in a giant metal room with nothing but a door. ? looked to around them to see there were more containers with people standing up with metal bar to hold them up, ? was being held up too still, still passed out. Those people were the smashers.

"It looks like you you're the first one awake Link" Link, who was ?, looked up to see someone come through the door. They were wearing a black robe with a hood though so he couldn't see what they looked like.

"Since you are up I'll let you out now" the mysterious clock person snapped their fingers.

The metal bar around Link's waist went away and the container opened up with fog coming out of it. Link stepped out glaring at the cloak person.

"Who are you, and why did you bring us here?"

The mysterious cloak person started laughing and you could tell by their voice they were a he "Silly Link, don't you remember what happened"

Link just glared at him reaching for his sword to attack the mysterious guy but it wasn't there. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down to see he didn't have his weapons or regular cloths, he wasn't even wearing his hat! Instead he had on a white T-shirt, white pants, and white boots.

This made Link remember what happened. They got attack by this people, a group of 7, at the mansion and they took their powers and kidnapped them.

"Revolution X…?" Link mumbled in a questioning way.

"Ah so you do remember" you couldn't see it but the guy, who was RX1, was smirking under the hood.

Link looked back up glaring at the guy again "Why, why would you do this?" he asked yelling at him.

RX1 frowned "You don't need to know the reason just yet"

Just then there was a flashing red light and siren. Another person in a mysterious cloak, also another male, came into the room panicking "RX1, we have a problem" RX2 said.

Both RX1 and RX2 rushed out of the room. Since no one was paying attention to him, Link sneaked out of the room silently following them.

RX1 and RX2 entered into another room with lots of computers, buttons, and a giant keyboard with a giant screen on the wall in front of it. It was kinda like their control room.

In there sat RX member number 3, also in cloak, at the giant keyboard and screen. RX3 was trying to figure what was happening as the screen was blinking with the word ERROR on the screen.

"What's wrong?" RX1 asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm trying to figure it out!" she, RX3, yelled rapidly pressing keys on the keyboard.

The flashing red light, the siren stopped, and instead of ERROR flashing on the screen there was a shining white sphere going through what looked like space.

"What's this?" RX2 asked staring at the screen.

"Oh no…" RX3's mouth widened in shock.

"What is it, what is that?" RX1 asked.

"This is…their powers" RX3 said while slowly standing up.

"What do you mean; didn't we get rid of them forever?" RX2 asked.

"Apparently not since there right there. It looks like they're traveling through the different worlds heading towards one of them right now" RX3 grabbed her head in panic "Oh no this is bad, this is really bad, what are we gonna do now, what if someone gets them"

"ARGH SHUT UP" RX1 yelled slamming his fist into the keyboard scaring the other two "Quiet, you're giving me a head ache. Who ever gets those powers won't know how to use them anyway. No one is going to overtake us so don't act like we've lost. Just track the powers and if any one gets them just destroy them, got it"

"Y-Yes sir" the two answered in fear while RX1 rubbed his temple in aggravation.

Through that whole conversation the three had Link was outside the control room listening to what they said.

"_So there's still hope"_ he thought while smiling then quickly went back to the metal room with the other smashers before anyone noticed him.


	2. Take This, It's Dangerous To Fight Alone

In the human world

In the country Lumphimi down in the South village people were calmly shopping at the market while their kids played around with each other. But a hell broke loose when a giant white left hand appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the South village.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A MONSTER" an old man yelled sending every one into panic.

People shopping dropped their bags full of supplies, market owners did that thing in cartoons where they pull the string making blinds fall down closing their shop, and parents quickly grabbed their children running home.

Crazy hand was wondering why everyone was freaked out but then realized that it was probably not normal for a giant floating left hand to just roam around all willy nilly. So he did something smart by transforming into a human; one of anime characteristics. He had a white shirt on, white bondage shirts, white boots, silver white eyes, spiky white hair with a hamburger helper glove on his head.

After his change he took out a telescope from a bag that just randomly appeared over his shoulder. His instinct lead him to the country Lumphimi because that is supposedly where the first powers from one of the smashers was. He looked around in the sky until he spotted a bright green orb headed towards the direction of the castle in the distance.

So Crazy started heading there until "Aw a kitty, come here kitty" he got distracted by a kitten and followed it. -_-

At the castle

Walking through the castle hall was a girl known as Princess AirLyndus. She is the middle daughter of the king at the age of 14. She has long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a dress medieval style with sleeves that go off her shoulders and reached to the ground. Right now she was walking down to her father's office for something important.

"Hello father, what is it you wanted to talk about…" Lyn entered to room surprised at what she noticed.

There was another man standing by her father and a boy that looked to be around her age.

"Ah there you are princess" her father said coming over to her "this is a friend of my King Alas" he said pointing to the other man "and this is his son, prince Garrion"

Prince Garrion is 15 years old and is King Alas's only son. He has brown hair and red eyes.

"Hello princess" Garrion took a hold of her hand bringing it up to his lip placing a soft gently kiss; he bowed to her and she bowed back.

"Hello prince"

"AirLyndus, Alas and I have been discussing this for a long time now. We have decided that you two shall be wed" AirLyndus's father, King Valin, said with a smile on his face.

AirLyndus and Garrion eyes widened, they looked at each other, then looked back at their fathers.

AirLyndus silently sighed then 'smiled' "Alright father, if that is what you wish"

"Excellent, let us go announce it then" they all headed out the office and down the hall.

"Are you really ok with this?" Garrion asked her.

She shrugged "I don't mind, I should get married sometime in my life, at least he picked someone cute for me. By the way just call me Lyn"

Lyn continued walking while Garrion stopped in his tracks _"Did she just call me cute"_ he thought while blushing.

As Lyn kept walking she sighed. In reality even though she did find Garrion cute, she didn't want to get married to him or anyone else.

Lyn is not really one of those girly girl princesses but more of the tomboy type. She hated the color pink and liked black, red, and white. She despised skirts, dresses were ok once in a while, but she preferred to wear things like guy shorts. She even was on her laptop one day when she saw this site for a clothing store she really liked; it was called Hot Topic. Being a princess has its advantages and disadvantages.

Castle X (Revolution X's headquarters)

RX3 and RX5 were both sitting in the control search for the powers by way of RX1's orders.

RX5 gasped "I think I found one"

Up on the screen appeared the bright green orb headed towards a castle but then it focused to Crazy running in the direction of the orb through a mass amount of people.

"Damn him, that stupid hand" RX3 said in rage.

"He won't get it though, Boss (RX1) said do anything to get those, even if it means killing innocent humans" RX5 smirked and pressed a button on the keyboard.

Castle Lumphimi

Both Lyn and Garrion stepped onto the balcony where their families were are shocked to see a huge crowd of the villagers in the courtyard. It looks like even if they didn't agree to the marriage they would be forced into it.

"I would like to proudly announce that one of my daughters, Princess AirLyndus, is to be wed to Prince Garrion, the son of King Alas" King Valin announced.

All the villagers started shouting and cheering for the new couple, wishing them happiness and good luck in their life.

Lyn looked at the people but something distracted her. She saw a guy in all white that looked kinda like an, anime character? He was running and looked like he was looking in the sky. So she looked where he was looking and saw a green orb, was he trying to get that?

The next thing that just happened was shocking. There was an earthquake or what seemed like it. All the villagers were in panic. Crazy stopped in his tracks turning around to see something coming up from the ground. It was a machine of some sort. Everyone stopped to see what it was going to do. A giant metal door opened up from the button, a few seconds later a big monster stomped out. It was similar looking to a primid but just like with Revolution X it was covered in black and red static. Everyone started panicking again as more of the big X primids starting coming out of it.

Lyn looked down in the crowd of villagers to see that anime looking guy in white running towards the forest where the green orb was headed. She was guessing that he and that orb had something to do with what was happening so she took off running to find him.

"Princess!" her father yelled.

"Son, I want you to go follow the princess and make sure she is ok" King Alas told his son.

"Yes father" and with that Garrion took off after her.

Lumphimi Forest

Crazy had just gotten the green orb and put it in the bag he had. He was also trying to defend himself from an X primid.

Lyn had just ran into the forest. Though her dress was torn up and only reached down to her thighs, she looked dirty, and she was barefoot because she took her shoes off to run faster; plus she lost Garrion. She was looking for that guy in white. She saw him with an X primid attacking him so she ran towards them stepping onto a big rock, jumping up stomping onto the X primid's head then flipped in front of him. She took his hand and ran off before the X primid noticed.

Lyn had brought the mysterious guy in white to a cave in the forest. She can get pretty bored in the castle so she likes to sneak out often and because of that she knows her way around places.

She crouched down placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath; she hadn't ran this much since a long time ago.

"Nice moves" Crazy said smiling.

"Thanks" Lyn said standing up straight with her air back "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Crazy Hand nice to meet" he held his hand out "and you are?"

Lyn opened her mouth in shock. _"Is this guy really Crazy Hand, the brother of Master hand from Super Smash Bros"_ she though _"he must be telling the truth considering what's going on; plus he's got a hamburger helper hand on his head so I'll believe him"_ she shrugged.

"I'm Princess AirLyndus but you can just call me Lyn" she shook hands with him "so what's going on Crazy?"

"Well back in-hey look a butterfly"

Lyn clapped her hands in his face "Focus Crazy"

"Right, so back at smash mansion everyone was outside when this group of evil called I think Reservation Fex" 0_6-Lyn "no Revolution X" 0o0-Lyn.

Castle X

All the Revolution X members growled.

Lumphimi Cave

"Came taking their powers and kidnapping them"

"That's terrible! So why are you here then, shouldn't you be doing something to save them?"

"I am" he reached into the back and brought out the green orb from his bag "It turns out that they never really took the powers and they were sent here through space and timing!"

-_- "You mean time"

"Right, all the powers are here in this world but all split up. This is the first one I've found and I still need to find the others. And, my instincts tell me that these are Links powers right here"

"I see, well if I could help I would"

Before Crazy could say anything the ground rumbled and a male's voice was heard "Come out Crazy, AND GIVE ME THAT ORB!" one of the X primids said.

Soon the green orb started to glow.

"What's happening?" Lyn asked as her hair floated from the power emitting from the orb.

"You, the orb is choosing you, maybe you might be able to help, here" he hand her the orb.

"Wait what"

"It seems that you're destined to use Links powers. Consume it and take on his powers to fight!"

"Ok"

Lyn pulled the orb close and it went right into her chest making her glow green.

Smashers

Link sat down on the ground of their prison as he also started to glow green too.

Lumphimi Cave

As Lyn continued to glow she floated up off the ground. All the dirt on her disappeared. No longer barefoot she wore white socks with and brown boots. Her dress changed into a green tunic with pale pants underneath. She wore brown finger less gloves, a pouch on her waste, and the Skyward Sword and shield on her back. On top of her head was the green hat; not only that but her hair has changed from brown to blond and it was the same style as Link's.

Once her transformation was done a green light emitted off her (Link too).

"Whoa" she said surprised taking a look at herself.

Meanwhile from the outside point of view the X primid nearby saw the green light shine out of the cave very suspicious like so it headed over there. It bended its head down to be face to face with a bomb that Lyn threw in its face.

The X primid backed up covering its face and yelling in pain. As he wasn't looking Lyn took the opportunity to run out the cave taking out a boomerang and rope from her pouch. She tied the rope around the boomerang throwing it around the X primids legs then pulling the rope sending it to the ground.

Lyn and Crazy slowly approached it.

"Is it dead?" she asked him.

"Don't think so but I believe if we destroy that machine they will all disappear"

Lyn nodded "Alright then" and with that they headed back to the castle.

Speaking of the castle it was in ruins with the X primids walking around looking for them.

Lyn looked in shock at all off her people on the ground; some hurt some maybe even dead. This put her into a rage making her run fast towards the machine without thinking. She jumped up taking out her sword and stabbing the top of the machine like that cut scene in subspace emissary.

As she started taking the sword out the machine started to break down with electricity lines around it. The bad thing was that the machine was about to destruct and her sword was stuck and she wasn't strong enough to lift it up all the way. Before it could blow up Crazy quickly went and got her around the waist lift her up strong enough that the sword came out. And just like Crazy said, once the machine was broken all the X primids evaporated into red and black static.

Crazy and Lyn both landed in the forest.

"Yay you did it!" Crazy cheered.

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard what seemed to be the King yelling nearby. Lyn not wanting them to be seen had them both hide behind a tree as the two royal families passed by.

She sighed in relief as Crazy asked her "What's wrong, don't you want to go to your family?"

"But don't I need to help you save the smashers, you said I was destined to use Links powers right? So I'll come with you to find the other people to help us rescue the smashers" Lyn said with determination in her voice.

Crazy got a huge smile on his face "Alright then let's go!"

"Whoa! Slow down" she yelled as Crazy dragged her by the arm all the way to the west side of Lumphimi.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked as they walked onto the beach.

"Oh, give me a second"

Crazy reached into his bag looking for something. He pulled out an apple, a TV, a copy of Super Smash Bros 64 while in the 64, and other random stuff. "Aha, here it is" he said as he began to take out what he needed. Lyn's eyes opened wide and her eyebrow rose as she wondered how he could fit something so big into a smack bag like that.

"Tada! Our transportation" he said as he put the boat of Toon Link on the water "Well let's go" and with that they got on and set off to their next destination.


	3. Zelda Is A Stubborn One

It was the next day and the sun was just rising over the ocean signaling that it was morning.

Crazy was standing up in the look out looking out into the sea with a telescope to see if they were anywhere close near land though he was kinda getting distracted by the seagulls in the sky "Ooo pretty birdies"

Meanwhile Lyn was down in the quarters sleeping. She had a pretty long day yesterday making her really tired, and once she saw that bed she immediately passed out on it. But this sleep is ruined when Crazy ran into the room.

"Hey, hey Lyn, wake up" he shook her shoulder but not too much.

She groaned slapping his hand away turning to face the other. As you can see this princess was not a morning person and is not happy about being woken up, especially early.

Crazy's eyes got big and animated like with fake tears "B B B But, its important"

"What is it then?"

His face went back to normal happiness "We're nearing land!"

She sighed this time "Ok fine" she sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and took the bed sheets off to notice that her outfit has changed. She was no longer wearing Link's outfit but a green 2 inch tank top and green short, not too short or long, both with line patterns on them. Also her hair has not changed back and was still the same as Link's.

"Hey Crazy, what happened to my clothes?"

"Oh, they disappear when you're not using them or don't need them. The clothes you're wearing now you could say are like your default clothes"

"So what if I need to use my powers again, how do I use them?"

"You're the hero of time now, you figure that out" he gave her a wink then left the quarters.

Lyn gave him this look as he skipped off then stood following him out. She went up the stairs to the first floor then immediately fell over because the ship just landed onto…well land. Some meters away from a real beach by some rocks.

"Here we are at…at…where are we at?"

"Well we're at the west of Lumphimi so we're in America" Lyn explained as they got off the boat "So where and who's the next orb Crazy?"

He pulled out a compass look thing from his bag checking it "The next active orb is Zelda's and its way far in the distance" he pointed west.

"Alright then, PRINCESS, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU" Lyn yelled in a man voice running off towards their next destination.

"Me too-hey look a seagull"

"CRAZY, FOCUS"

Smashers

Link was still the only one that was conscious. Ever since that glowing that accord to him that was the only thing he could think about. He was still thinking now until he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head to see that Zelda's pod had opened with the smoke coming out. The metal bar around her waist let her go making her fall because she was still not fully awake. Link quickly got up and caught her around the waist. He turned her around in his arms and picked her up bridal style carrying her over to wear he was sitting placing her gently on the ground. Just like Link she didn't have her regular clothes on. Her dress was now plane white, same as her gloves, slippers (ballet ones), and her pants were already white.

It wasn't until about 2 minutes later she started to wake up.

"Link…is that you?"

"Yeah Zel it is me, are you ok?" he helped her sit up.

"Yes I'm ok" she looked around to see unfamiliar surroundings "where are we and why are the others in those things?!"

"Remember, Revolution X"

She got an angry look on her face "Right those guys" then she sighed "but what are we supposed to do now then, it's all over"

"Though it doesn't seem like it is princess" up on the other wall that didn't have the pods showed a screen covering the whole wall of RX member 1 in the control room (remember they still have their robes with hoods covering the faces so they still don't know what they look like).

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked as she and Link stood up.

"Someone seemed to not destroy the powers but accidentally sent them to the human dimension" he glanced to the side at RX5 who flinched "and now someone has gotten one" he gritted in angry then pressed a button which showed a smaller screen of Lyn and Crazy walking (more like Crazy skipping) through a forest.

Link gasped as he saw the girl.

"Link, that girl looks like you…" Zelda mumbled also in shock.

"As you can see this girl has taken on the powers of Link and is helping that stupid hand find the rest of the powers and the people that are destined to use them" RX1 explained.

Link and Zelda both smiled at the thought of there might be hope but those smiles were turned into frowns once RX1 said "But that will be ended when we destroy them" he smirked.

"But their just innocent people and children!" yelled Zelda.

"Do you think I really care, I will do anything to get those powers even if it means killing innocent people" he smirked showed under the hood "but just to be nice I'll let you watch them as they try to defeat the enemies we send to kill them" he pushed a button and he was no longer on the screen.

"How could they…" Zelda mumbled until Link mentioned the screen "oh who's this?"

Real World

"Have a good day at school and please don't be late again by stopping by the game store!" a woman yelled from her kitchen to her daughter.

"Yeah yeah" the woman's daughter mumbled as she left the house.

Meet Jaren, a 14 year old 8th grade gamer girl who doesn't give a fuck. She has long brown hair and orange eyes. She was wearing an orange robe that reaches to her thighs, no sleeves with a hood on it and orange socks and converse. If you couldn't tell, her favorite color is orange. Her book bag was one of those ones that you don't put on your back (don't know what they're properly called) as to she was headed to school while in hand she had her favorite portable game system in her hand; the PSP.

Before walking to school though she did the thing her mom told her not to and went to her favorite game store, Game Stop. But before she went in she put her PSP in the pocket of her dress.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" the employee guy asked her.

"I'm the one who called in last night"

"Ah right" he went to the glass case behind him taking out the game Jaren requested handing it to her "that will be 41.99"

Jaren reached into her school bag giving him the money while thanking him. She went to the corner of the store opening up the game case. She reached in her pocket to take out her PSP but she didn't feel it in there. She reached in further and noticed there was a giant hole in her pocket…which means it must of fell on the ground!

Closing the game case she quickly headed outside of the store looking for it. Luckily she found it on the ground a few feet away from the store. She quickly went to pick it up then started running to school. What she didn't notice was when she picked up her PSP it glowed purple.

She quickly ran to the left side of the school which is the closest door to reach her class room but when she tried to open it she found it locked.

"_Shit"_ she cursed under her breath then sighed while closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes back up the next thing she knew she was sitting in her desk in her class. Confused at what just happened she kept looking around.

"Jaren, please do answer back when I am reading attendance" they teacher said looking at her.

"Er, uh, sorry" Jaren apologized getting her English book out for class.

Later

"Crazy are you sure this is the right school" Lyn asked as they walked in front of a school call Solestiol High.

"Absolutely Posolutely this is the right school" Crazy said jumping up and down.

Lyn crossed arms as her teeth gritted and a sweatdrop formed on her head _"That's what you said about the last 28 schools"_

She walked over, now in her brown Link boots, to the back door of the school trying to open it up but it was locked and no matter how much she tried to open it the door wouldn't budge which pissed her off making a tick mark appear on her head. Now in the past few hours Lyn was kinda able to understand her powers more, so she summoned up a bomb.

Meanwhile

Jaren was in last period gym class playing volleyball when she heard a bang _"What the hell was that"_

"Jaren look out!" a girl shouted but it was already too late, Jaren got hit in the face by a volleyball.

Smashers

Both Link and Zelda sweat dropped at the scenes portrayed in front of them.

"Was it really necessary to bomb down a door?"

"I'd probably do the same thing too…" Link mumbled.

"Really Link"

"Hey, not everyone goes to school Zelda, at least my person didn't get hit in the face with a ball" he said making Zelda cross her arms and turn the other way.

East America

Lyn sweat dropped in realization at what she just did, which was destroy the door. Shrugging it off she kicked off the remaining parts of the door and slowly walked inside with Crazy following behind. As she walked further into the hall suddenly she heard a bell like in the other schools that gave her a little shock and soon doors of the classrooms opened up with students piling out of them. They were all rushing to their lockers since school was over too head to their activities or home but stopped when they noticed Lyn & Crazy.

Crazy just swayed on his heels with a smile not fazed by all the stares but Lyn felt really uncomfortable. You would think as a Princess she was ok with lots of attention but as said Lyn is like the opposite of a real Princess and she's actually pretty shy. And with all the people also whispering didn't really help that much either.

So she started walking again but this time at a faster pace while looking at the ground until Crazy grabbed her arm leading them up some stairs.

"Crazy why are going this way?"

"Because the radar is shows that the girl is this way" he said showing her the radar that showed a purple female figure and the words above it.

"Oh, ok"

Upstairs on the second floor it was the same as the first, people were staring and whispering still. Lyn hid behind Crazy "She's this way" who lead the way. They started walking rounding the corner, the purple figure on the radar blinking faster and brighter.

"I think it's her right there" Lyn pointed to a girl taller than her in orange with long brown hair by an opened locker. She started walking ahead of Crazy but before she could get to her 3 guys, jocks in those big red and white jackets stepped in front of her.

"Hey they sweetie, or should I say…Princess" the guy that seemed like the leader of the 3, with black hair that stands up, said smirking. Lyn gasped a little, no wonder she was the center of attention. Even though she looked different people were still able to notice her.

"So what are you doing all the way here in America in this school?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you have like a guard with you?" they asked stepping closer.

Lyn stepped back not liking how close these guys were to her "I-I kinda c-came here b-b-y-y myself with h-h-him" she pointed at Crazy who waved "Hi!" then continued stuttering quietly "I'm lo-o-oking for som-meone"

"Well I think you just fond who you're looking for" he wrapped his arm around Lyn's waist making her gasps louder this time and blush "my names Jack"

"P-Please let go" she said trying to pushing him away though he was too strong. People were staring to crowd around at the scene unfolding.

"But don't you want to be my girlfriend?" he leaned his face closer to hers making her more nerves.

Smashers

"Who the hell is this jerk?!"

Now Link was very mad and upset at what he was seeing; his person was getting harassed and he didn't like it. His fists were red/white from being scrunched up so much, he had a huge frown on his face, and he was glaring daggers at the screen; Zelda though was smirking.

"What's wrong Link, jealous?"

Link scoffed as he blushed "No, don't you see what's happening here Zel"

"I do, but you're waaaay over acting about"

"No I'm not" he mumbled crossing his arms.

Solestiol High

"Back off jackass" the brown haired girl in orange, also known as Jaren, came over hitting Jack in the head with her book bag making him let go of Lyn.

"Ow" he mumbled rubbing his head _"What the hell does she have in bag of hers, whatever"_

"Yo Jaren, I thought you didn't like the rich & royalty, so why you standing up for her"

"I also don't like it when jerks get into peoples personal space when they don't want them to"

"Whatever" Jack said then he walked up to Lyn "call me whenever" he winked handing Lyn a slip of paper then left with his friends; once completely gone Jaren took the paper from Lyn's hands ripping it up then walked off.

Lyn was just standing there still in shock and confusion until Crazy brought her back to reality "The radar stopped blinking which means that girl is the chosen Zelda, but that also means she s getting farther away from us"

"Then let's go after her" "Whoa"

Lyn grabbed Crazy's hand rushing past all the people then outside. She looked around until she spotted Jaren just crossing the street. She ran in her direction but without checking the road so she didn't see the car heading at her at full speed. She would've gotten hit but becoming Link has gotten her better reflex. She jumped doing a handstand on the car then did a triple flip landing in front of Jaren.

"Who ar- oh, it's you again Princess" she rolled her eyes in annoyance "what the hell do you want?!"

Lyn opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words to say.

"Listen **Princess**" her expression became angrier "if you don't have anything to say to me, then leave me **alone**" Jaren said then walked off heading home.

Lyn sighed then watched as Jaren left. How was she gonna get this girl to come with them nonetheless talk to her when:

1. She found Jaren pretty intimidating

2. She disliked royalty

"_This is gonna be harder than I thought"_


	4. Side Characters

**Toad** from Mario will be played by **my oc Anaki**

**Rosalina **from Super Mario Galaxy will be **my oc Diana**

**Daisy** from Mario will be **my oc Katie**

**Waluigi **from Mario will be **my oc Tsumi**

**Shiida** from Fire Emblem will be **a made up character** by the name of **Haley**

**Lilina** from Fire Emblem will be **a made up character** by the name of **Carly**

**Elincia** from Fire Emblem will be **my oc Cathy**

**Ranulf** from Fire Emblem will be **a made up character** by the name of **Stanley**

**Amy** from Sonic will be **my oc Amy**

**Mewtew** from Pokemon will be **a made up character** by the name of **Synthia**

**Navi** from Legend of Zelda will be **a made up character** by the name of **Tina**

**Shadow** from Sonic will be **a made up character** by the name of **Gary**

**Midna **from Legend of Zelda will be **a made up character** by the name of **Willowhisp**

**Luxray **from Pokemon will be **a made up character** by the name of **Terrance**

{**EliasMakenshi22's** Character}

Name: Ellia  
Gender: Female  
Age: Little girl, 7  
Appearance: Light brown tint hair  
Powers: She has the ability to talk to monsters and can absorb life energy from others. When she is near death, she turns into a humanoid-shape omega metroid and her physical abilities increase ten-fold.

{**Lone Wolf 59's** Character}

Name: Donovan  
Gender: Male  
Powers: Fireballs and Super jump  
Appearance: Made of stone dew to a toxic explosion. He wears a simple T-shirt with a jean jacket, a pair of cargo jean's that has four belts wrapped up on them, and a pair of work boots. Lastly he has long black hair that hangs out of a hat that has the word NUCLEAR on it.  
Final Smash: He musters up all of his magic power and sends six huge fireballs at his enemy.

{**MetallicaKnight's** Character}

Name: Lucina "Metallica" Knight {modified Lucina from the new Fire Emblem}  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human {Asian & Altean}  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Black hair red highlights or navy hair that's mid back length. Navy blue eyes that change on visible mood. Mark of Naga on her left eye. She has a big scar that looks like a butterfly on her back. She is kinda tall and thin.  
Personality: Cold and manipulating at first but nicer when you get to know her, dry humor, and a lone wolf.  
Bio: She was training since she was born to be deadly, but, she was almost raped and suffered emotional abuse; she learned to block this out though for long periods of time but will occasionally break down. She is also a mercenary and will do any job if it's reasonable and for a good amount of money; she has earned a fortune from that.  
Outfit: White mid length dress with a corset on the outside, black tights and huntress like knee high boots.  
Weapons: Can summon weapons and armor from memory; she wields the new falchion and bow and arrows.  
Weaknesses: A little emotionally unstable due to emotional abuse and almost raped when young. Not as strong; what she doesn't make up in strength she makes up in speed. She can be a little stubborn. Hates whores, wannabes, and "playas" and think they should be more real and respect love. She sometimes over analyzes.  
Final Smash: Dark Butterfly Blade  
1) Summons a bunch of dark butterflies and yells "Fear my power!"  
Or  
2) Gets a giant dark sword with dark butterflies on it {though if you are lucky you can dodge it}

{**Akayuri's** Character}

Name: Kai  
Gender: Female  
Species: Beoric considered a Laguz  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Dark brown hair the bangs dyed purple with red and white tips, brown eyes, and light-mediumish tan skin.  
Personalities: At first she seems very moody and serious but Kai's pretty friendly once you get to know her. She's very loyal to her friends if she's not playfully messing with them. She's a quick thinker with good reflexes. If she gets angered she becomes incredibly violent and a bit insane. Her greatest weakness is her intense possessiveness and jealousy, she hides it but inside she's tearing them apart.  
Bio: Kai used to work for Konoha in Narutoverse but left when things got crowded with the Mary Sues and fangirls. She then traveled to Pherea to work as Roy's personal bodyguard.  
Outfit: She wears a slight torn up gray tunic with slashed sleeves that go to her elbows, black string drawn khakis, the left has one big pocket while the right has 2 small ones, a red sash that is looped 3 times around her waist, black tabi socks, and a scarf/mask that covers from her face.  
Weapon: A regular old katana and 2 hidden kunai knives. She's learned how to use a bow and arrow from Wolt in her spare time.  
Abilities: Like most Laguz she can turn into a white wolf with red tipped ears and tail, which she does if she's in a place and she doesn't have to do or say much. She's a former ninja now mercenary/ bodyguard, so she still has all her ninja/ wolf enhanced skills like assassination, sneaking, hiding, and infiltration. She knows 2 fire type jutsu, the fireball jutsu, and her Hikami no Jutsu.  
Weaknesses: Kai gets REALLY JEALOUS when Roy is with other girls; it makes her blood boil though she tries not to show it in front of him. In certain times when she's afraid she runs away rather than fight, like if she's terrified or the odds are against her. If she gets emotional, her wolf-ness shows with growling or whining.  
Final Smash: Hikami no Jutsu; summons a barrage of Firey demon wolves.  
Final Smash Flaws: It's somewhat similar to the Lucas and Ness' final smash, but if you're outside her jumping arc she can't hit you.


	5. Sorry Your Princess Is In Another Castle

Zelda and Link were sitting on the floor watching as Jaren walked away from Lyn and Crazy when they heard some of the capsules start to open. They turned to see the smoke coming out and once it all cleared out it showed Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach.

"Have a nice nap?" Link asked jokingly.

"What happened, where are we?" Luigi asked as he's legs wiggled in fright.

"Revolution X, that's what" Zelda answered coldly.

"Those bastards" Mario said angrily.

"Oh my, who are those 2 gentlemen" Peach pointed to the screen sending everyone's attention towards it.

America

"Dude…this really sucks…and blows"

"How did this happen again?"

"I don't even know"

Isoro and Ian, two best friends also destined to use one of the smasher's powers had met up today to find out that the both of them were dressed like the Mario bros; they don't know how or why and no matter how much they tried to take off the clothes they would just appear right back on them. They also didn't know about actually having the super bros powers.

Isoro, who has downward spikey yellow hair and blue eyes, was the chosen one for Mario. He had on a long sleeve red turtle neck shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes like Mario, and a red hat with a white I on it. Ian, who has black hair and dark blue eyes, was the chosen one for Luigi. He had on a long sleeve dark green turtle neck shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes like Luigi, and a dark green hat with a white I on it; both of them being 14 years old.

School had just recently finished and Isoro and Ian were just randomly walking around their neighborhoods while getting strange and funny looks by their classmates and pass byers. Usually they would be fine with this, you know the whole Cosplay thing, but they weren't really in the mood for it now; mostly Isoro.

"Ugh, I AM IN RAGE" Isoro grabbed his hat throwing it on the ground but it just reappeared back on his head; he sighed "Ian, can you at least please stop making all that noise"

Ian just like Luigi at the moment had his legs wiggling. "I'm sorry, it's like my legs have a mind of their own"

….

An irked mark appeared on Isoro's head "Ian, didn't I already ask nicely for you to stop"

"I did!"

"Then what's that sound keeps getting louder?!"

"Um, Isoro"

"What"

Isoro turned around to see what Ian was looking at and his eyes open wide. Heading towards them was a person on what looked to be a blue, red, white, and yellow mach bike. They quickly jumped out of the way before they got hit. They stood back up to see the mach bike screech to a stop in front of them.

Riding the bike was a girl, 14 of age, with medium length straight reddish brown hair and maroon red eyes; she had on similar cloths to the Mario character known as Toad. She had on a white mushroom hat with red circles, a white tank top that showed her stomach with a blue and yellow jacket over it, white shorts, and brown shoes. She got off the mach bike walking over to the two.

Isoro rose his eyebrow "Who are you…Toad Girl?"

She sighed "Listen, I know you two are probably really confused by what's happening, I'm pretty confused too, but here" she pulled out a letter out of nowhere handing it to him "all I was told was to give you this envelope, I'm sure we'll find out more about this later" she walked back over to the mach bike starting it "by the way, the names Anaki!" she yelled to them then was off.

They stayed in their same positions with confused looks on their faces then glanced at each other "O…k?"

"So-a what's in the envelope?" Ian asked him.

"It seems to be-did you just talk with an Italian accent?"

"I…think…so"

"Ok, well it seems to be a letter and a golden dice" Isoro took out the golden dice handing it to Ian then he took out the letter. He unfolded it about to read it out loud but out of nowhere there was a female voice reading off the letter itself.

_Dear Mario's Chosen One_

_I know you're really confused but I want you to listen closely because I'm going to explain what's going on. I hope you're familiar with the Super Smash Bros game series because apparently the Smashers got kidnapped by a new evil group called Revolution X. Though instead of taking away their powers like they wanted and they got transported here in our dimension I guess. So now there are specific chosen people like you and me to use one of the Smashers powers. Once we get all these people together we need to team up to save the Smashers. But I need your help at the moment. See, being Princess Peach's chosen one…I got fuckin kidnapped. SO, I NEED YOU TO BRING YOUR NEW ITIALIAN ASS OVER HERE AND SAVE ME…sorry about that, I'm just really upset that I got taken for no reason plus I didn't even get to eat any of my cheesecake I just bought. But seriously, please hurry the hell up._

_Signed  
Kana_

"_Wow, kinda rude but ok?"_ "Ian you hear all that" Isoro yelled out to him.

"Ugh yeah" he answered back in a raspy voice.

"You ok dude-whoa" Isoro turn around to see that the golden dice Ian was holding had grown bigger in sizes making it heavy which made it hard for Ian to hold it.

"Just throw it dude"

"K"

Now this golden dice was no ordinary dice. It had 9 sides to it all with a question mark on them so you don't know what you can get. Now even though Ian wasn't strong enough to hold it, when he threw it, underhand by the way, instead of being just a little toss it like magically flipped up high into the air then landed.

"So how are we supposed to know what it is when it's a question mark?" Ian asked.

"I think it's changing"

Isoro's statement was right for the fact that the question mark once black changed to a pink one then it changed to a picture of a pink bomb-omb. Then a puff of white took the place of the golden dice, which was now back to regular size in Ian's pocket. Once the smoke cleared they saw that there was a giant cannon and a pink bom-omb.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for, get in!" the pink bom-omb yelled cheerfully; she came behind the two eagerly pushing them towards the cannon.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for a small bomb-omb" Ian complimented.

"Thanks, my friends say that a lot too"

"Is this safe?" Isoro asked as he and Ian started getting in feet first.

"Totally, it will get you to the castle to save your princess in no time"

"WHAT, I don't even know her she's not my prinCESSSSSSSSSSSS"

Before Isoro could finish up his sentence he and Ian were already shot up into the sky.

Meanwhile With The Hylians

"Are you sure this is her house Crazy?" Lyn asked as they walked up to the door.

"Absolutely Posolutely" he said smiling.

Lyn crossed her arms and gritted her teeth _"That's what you said about the last 15 houses"_ she sighed then knocked on the door. A few seconds later a girl about the age of 10 with short brown hair and orange eyes opened the door; she looked like a mini Jaren.

"Who are you?" she asked tilting her head in a cute manner.

Lyn bended down to make eye level "Hi there, I'm looking for a girl by the name of Jaren, is she here?"

The 10 year old girl blinked then closed the door. A sweatdrop appeared on Lyn's head then she sighed. Just as she and Crazy were about to leave when the door opened again.

"Who is-oh, it's **you** again" she turned around to see a very unpleased Jaren "didn't I tell you to leave me alone, **go away **and stay out of my life"

Jaren went to slam the door but before it could close Lyn lifted up her left leg pushing against the door with it "Please, just hear us out" Lyn said with a sad look.

Jaren glared at her but then opened the door "Fine, but I'm not taking any of your bullshit"

Lyn flinched for she was not used to that type of language, she's never cursed in her life or heard anyone curse either "Come on Crazy" she started heading into the house but didn't hear any footsteps behind her. She turned around to see him staring at a butterfly in wonder "come on let's go" she went over grabbing the collar of his shirt dragging him into the house. The three walked upstairs and into Jaren's bedroom.

"So what is so important you have to tell me that you have the need to come to my house, huh?" Jaren asked as she took a seat on her bed.

Lyn stood in front of her, opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out. One word, **Intimidating**, she still feels too scared to talk back to Jaren.

Jaren shook her head _"Should've known"_

"Jaren, are you in her, ah there you-oh who's this, why didn't you say you were bringing new friends home" a woman, also known as Jaren's mom entered into her room.

"I was pretty surprised myself" she mumbled though Lyn still heard it.

"Well I just came to tell you that were all going out to the mall and since your friends are here why don't they tag along"

"N-No we couldn't"

"No it'll be fun, come on"

Lyn sighed as Jared glared at her then they both walked downstairs.

["Don't give up Lyn" Link whispered sadly]

Super I Bros!

"Oh my god, that was whoa!"

Isoro and Ian gasped for air as they both swam up out of the water they landed in when they got shot from the cannon.

Ian frowned "We're all wet now" as soon as Ian finished saying that a strong wind came making them dry "sweet, where are we anyway" they were standing by the water in the middle of like a grass land area with nothing there.

"I don't really know, where are we supposed to go?"

"Um, oh, I have an idea!"

Ian reached into his overall pocket getting the golden dice. He tossed it up on the air, it transforming to a bigger size, then it landed. The black question mark turned into a green one, there was a puff a smoke with the dice returning into Ian's pocket, and when the smoke cleared away in its place was a green tube. They glanced at each other, shrugged, then jumped down the pipe.

In another area a green pipe came out from the ground and out popped out Ian and Isoro. They stood looking up and their eyes and mouths opened up wide in amazement "Wow"

"Ah gentlemen, you've finally arrived" Old Toad (the Toad with those small glasses and a white mustache) said as he walked over to them "welcome to The Mushroom Kingdom"

There in front of them were all the toad houses and such and off in the distance was the castle; though the place looked empty and no one was outside.

"I'm so glad you're here, I presume you've heard what's happened with sir Mario and his fighting companions?"

"Uh yeah we did"

"So is like the 'princess' being held for ransom in the castle?"

"We believe so; everyone is too scared to go inside"

"Don't worry, we'll handle it?" Isoro meant to say but it came out more like a question.

"Good!" Old Toad didn't seem to notice "off you go then"

…..

"Oh my god-a I'm-a so tired" Ian's Italian accent came back.

[Mario sweat dropped "They've only-a token-a two steps-a"]

All of a sudden a yellow block with a red question mark appeared above their heads. Isoro glanced at Ian then grabbed him around the waist "Ay what are you doing?! Ow!" he lifted Ian up smacking his head against the bottom of turning it into a plain brown block. A few seconds later two leafs fell on the ground in front of them.

"Oh sweet"

Once they both touched the leafs they each got a raccoon tail and ears. They got a running start, jumped, and they were off flying towards the castle. The Mushroom Kingdom looked beautiful until they approached the castle. There was a dark aura in the air, the place was trashed, and there was black and red static everywhere.

Ian and Isoro landed right in front of the door surprised it was still intact. Isoro put his fingers up, 3…2…1, they both kicked the doors open putting their hands up in a fighting style just in case something came out and attacked them. The whole main area of the castle was trashed, except for one thing, a painting of a throne room.

"Hey look a painting" Ian pointed out"

Isoro raised an eyebrow "And, what about it?"

Ian dramatically gasped "Have you ever played Super Mario 64 before?!" Isoro shook his head no "You sir, have no childhood" Ian shook his head in disappointment then grabbed Isoro's arm dragging him over to the painting and they jumped in.

"Amazing" Isoro said as they were now in the throne room; the whole like the castle was trashed except for the throne that a certain someone was sitting on.

"Hey look, it's that Toad Girl again, what was her name again…Anaki, yeah, hey Anaki!" she looked up as they walked over to "what are you doing here?"

"Yeah aren't we supposed to save some 'princess?"

"You are but" she bit her lip "here just read this, I don't think I can bear telling you myself" she handed them a slip of paper.

Isoro took a hold of it, they both read it then they got agitated looks on their faces "DAMN YOU WHO EVER TOOK HER" I think you can guess what the slip of paper said.


End file.
